1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a broadcast receiver that receives a broadcast signal and outputs video and audio of the broadcast signal and an output control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been used digital televisions (TVs) that automatically set audio parameters for controlling audio output based on category information on a program that the user is viewing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H06-133238). Examples of audio parameters include those for surround, loudness, and equalizer. Since such a digital TV automatically sets the audio parameters, the user can be provided with an audio environment suitable for each program without manually setting the audio parameters suitable for the program. The audio environment suitable for a program indicates, for example, a surround sound environment that makes the scene alive if the program is a sport program, or an environment where an intermediate frequency band is enhanced so that the announcer can be clearly heard if the program is a news program.
The conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H06-133238 does not take into account the timing to set the audio parameters. For example, when the audio parameters are changed based on the category information after a channel is selected, the current values of the audio parameters are changed at once (at a time) to target values. As a result, tone, volume, and the like suddenly change, and the user who notices this change feels uncomfortable. To eliminate the uncomfortable feeling, if the mute period is prolonged for audio and video outputs, then the outputs delay.